


Pay it forward (with science)

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Inspiration, Lady Scientists inspiring young girls, SCIENCE!, Science feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Dr. Blitzmeyer breathed in the scent of churros, engine oil and the fertilizer the botanist with the man-eating plants was currently spraying all over the plants. The Science Expo was in full swing, scientists and guests and food-merchants all mingling happily. There was even a queue for the robot fight.The booth was just as she had always imagined it as a child. It was nothing but a wooden thing, hastily made with nails and glue and draped with red cloth. But it was hers, and it had plenty of space for her new invention.





	Pay it forward (with science)

Dr. Blitzmeyer breathed in the scent of churros, engine oil and the fertilizer the botanist with the man-eating plants was currently spraying all over the plants. The Science Expo was in full swing, scientists and guests and food-merchants all mingling happily. There was even a queue for the robot fight.

The booth was just as she had always imagined it as a child. It was nothing but a wooden thing, hastily made with nails and glue and draped with red cloth. But it was hers, and it had plenty of space for her new invention. It was clean too, so there was no chance of possible contamination from other booths.

She put the device on the counter and inspected it, glad to see that it hadn’t been damaged on the way to the convention. It would be a shame to lose it before she discovered how it would react to even more substances.

So far, according to her extensive field notes, it had not reacted to being in the following environments and situations:

  1. Mountains with a varied wildlife.
  2. Splashed with oolong tea and boiling tomato paste from a pot on the stove.
  3. Surrounded by five different types of chemical steam while in her lab. One of them had been poisonous and had melted her solid-copper cauldron. The device had not been affected at all.
  4. Accidentally blasted with an electrical spear when one of the guards near the palace had poked her bag. The blast had rebounded and cooked the guard’s packed lunch so that the smell of bacon had been surprising.



 

 

Blitzmeyer adjusted the device, which continued to glow green while in the presence of hundreds of guests. Well, at least she would have extensive data about how the device reacted to varied human exposure. Some other scientist there might have ideas or questions, and then they would all benefit.

But that was not her only reason for being there, even if it had been the most scientific one. She’d visited a similar expo as a little kid, and been fascinated with the white coats and gleaming liquids in glass vials. The people in the coats had answered all her questions, even when other people would stare at her in a disapproving manner.

“If you write your observations down, then it is science,” a lady with massive brown hair in an elaborate updo said, handing her a large notebook. “Even if is a tiny thing, like a stray note the lute made in the middle of the song or how you removed the tiny dogs from the inside of the computers.”

“Thank you,” Blitzmeyer had said, taking the notebook. The lady scientist had raised her teacup at little Meredith.

“Go out in the world, little lass,” the scientist said, nodding at her. “And do all the science.”

It was then that Blitzmeyer had nodded and decided to become a scientist.

She dumped her huge field notebook on the counter, careful so not to bump it into her device, which just continued to glow.

She opened the notebook, glancing quickly at the photo of herself from the convention, grinning and clutching her notebook. There was a churro in her hair, somehow glued to one of her braids.

She was here to do the same as the lady who had given her the notebook. Maybe she’d find a kid who liked science and needed a notebook. She had plenty in her bag.

Having her own booth had always been the dream. Getting one hadn’t been difficult, just a few phone calls and a small fee, even if it was a large public event. Taking time off from work was worth it for one day.

A man with a large black beard was on his way to her stall, a kid holding his hand and staring at the device as if he’d made an itemized list of questions in his mind as soon as he saw it.

Blitzmeyer straightened her back and smiled. The device in front of her glowed and the notebooks were ready in her satchel.

It was going to be an interesting day.


End file.
